


oh baby don't you know i suffer, oh baby can you hear me moan

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Over stimulation, Rimming, Smut, cuddling at the end woah, i wrote this at 4 this morning when i couldnt sleep so oops, woah this is a little dirty oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Isak loves sucking Even off, Even loves doing filthy things to Isak after. Even also loves that Isak is crazy about being overstimulated.





	oh baby don't you know i suffer, oh baby can you hear me moan

**Author's Note:**

> title is from supermassive black hole by muse, idk why i used it. i just really like the song.
> 
> i am really sorry if you are someone who knows me and is reading this, just remember that this is not the worst i have written. please.

Isak loved sucking Even off. He loved having his mouth so full of his boyfriend's cock.  
He loved teasing Even, just taking his head in his mouth and softly moving his tongue over it. He would trace his fingers in circles over Even’s thighs lightly, raising goosebumps in their wake. He would sink his mouth down as far as he could then look up at Even. He’d watch Even’s face while bobbing his head. Tracing his tongue along the bottom side of his dick.

He really loved when Even would fuck his face. He would always take it so well. He’d relax his throat and tighten his lips and let Even push as hard and deep as he wanted to. Often he would suck Even off until he came down his throat, leaving Isak begging for more and Even overly satisfied.

Isak had dreamt of Even sitting on his chest fucking his face hard then pulling out so that he could come on his face. One day he would talk to Even about doing it, or he would just somehow show it’s what he wanted while they were already going for it.

Even loved when Isak sucked him off because often it meant that he could pleasure Isak in ways that weren’t just fucking him. He often would get Isak to wait on his hands and knees, going to rim him. He loved that Isak’s legs and arms would shake to the point where he could barely hold himself up, that he would whimper and move his hips in tiny circles, pushing back into his face.

Isak loved when Even did this. Even would eat him out then slowly slide slick fingers into him getting him ready. By the time Even is done Isak would be coming and yelling into the mattress or whatever is beneath him.

When Even was finished he’d be hard and ready to go again. Isak would let Even push into him and fuck him until he couldn’t breathe. Isak had a thing for overstimulation, and being fucked until he could no longer see.

Even would lay Isak on his back and pound into him. Isak pulling at his hair and shouting profanity and praise as he would feel it being all too much, almost painful, before getting so much harder than before. It would feel so good for Isak. Sometimes he would even be able to come three times in one go, of course always needing a long rest after, but he could do it. Even loved pushing Isak for more. They had agreed this was okay so Isak took as much as he was given.

By the time Even had Isak coming for a second him he would be close again too. He’d push in hard for a few more thrusts before filling Isak and moaning into his shoulder.

The sex was amazing but so was after. The boys would lie for as long as possible just completely wrapped in each other. Ignoring the entire world. There would be slow kisses, fiddling with hair, and amazing conversations had while laying there drinking in each other. Sometimes they didn’t talk at all, they just stayed admiring the boy that each could call their own. Their little world seeming perfect, even when there were yellow curtains.


End file.
